Naruto Thanksgiving Party!
by Sapphire X Dreams
Summary: Sakura has decided to have a thanksgiving party. What could go wrong when the Rookie 9, 4 youthful ninjas, a few Jonin, three Sand shinobi, and a dog get together to party? Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Step One: Who Does What **

November 27th. Sakura looked at the calendar and smiled. The thanksgiving party she had sorted out was that night. There was still a whole lot to do. The pink-haired girl left her room and then went off to the living room of her house.

"Sakura? What time is the party?" The girl's mother replied turning around. "It's supposed to start at five. Hurry up and leave. The rookie will be coming here to set up soon." Sakura responded not really caring if she was sounding inappropriate or respectful.

The girl's mother nodded and then left the house.

Sakura sighed and then waited. And waited. And waited.

It was ages before someone finally knocked on the door.

Sakura jumped for the door and when she answered, she saw a blonde boy smiling at her. "Hey, Sakura!"

"Where's Sasuke?" The girl replied, ignoring Naruto completely. She pushed Naruto out of the way to find Sasuke standing there looking completely bored.

"Oh, hey Sasuke!" Sakura replied gleefully.

"Hn," was the Uchiha's response. Sakura ushered the two inside. "Alright, not everyone else is here yet. But until the-" She was cut off by the sound of door knocking.

Sakura flung open the door to see Teams Eight and 10 standing at attention.

"This is so troublesome. I don't even know why I agreed to do this." Shikamaru answered dully while rubbing the back of his head and neck.

"Be quiet, Shikamaru," was Ino's response. The two teams walked inside.

"Everyone will have their own thing to do." Sakura replied automatically giving herself the job of boss.

"Oh great, work," Shikamaru murmured to get nudged by Ino. "And we'll get to eat the food when we're done, right?" Choji asked looking up from a bag of red potato chips.

"Yes, Choji." Sakura responded through gritted teeth. "Can I please continue?"

"Nothin's stoppin' you." Kiba answered and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Okay. Hinata, Ino, and I will work in the kitchen making the food. Naruto, you Rock Lee and Sasuke go to the store to pick up the stuff ONLY ON THE LIST." Sakura went on for a while and let her listeners fill in the people who came in a while after.

"Alright everyone. Let's make Thanksgiving dinner!!" Sakura announced happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Step Two: Adventures in Grocery Shopping**

Naruto, Rock Lee, and Sasuke walked down the grocery store aisles looking for all of the food on Sakura's list.

"If we split up, we'll get more of the items faster." Sasuke replied in hislackadaisical voice. "Great idea!" Rock Lee replied, flashing Sasuke his million-dollar smile. Sasuke sweat-dropped in reply.

"But the problem is, what if we forget what we have to pick up. There's a lot on this list." Naruto looked at the list in confusion. Sasuke snatched up the list and ripped it in three equal pieces. "There. Think a little, idiot."

After a quick glare from Naruto, the three split up and searched the hallways for the items on their lists.

Naruto immediately got lost in a sea of products, Rock Lee went sprinting through hallways and such at lightning speed, and Sasuke just found his items like it was the easiest thing in the world.

Even if he was just grocery shopping he looked so professional. Walking around with a blank expression on his face. A mini basket dangling around his arm like a purse, only cooler. Many people turned around to stare and swoon (the girls) in awe at his 'awesomeness.' Sasuke just simply walked through the store at his own pace ignoring the stares he was getting.

Rock Lee tore through the aisles faster than lighting. "I must get to cash register seven before the others." It had been decided that once they had finished their shopping, they would meet at cash register seven. Rock Lee continued ripping through the aisles throwing stuffing into the small basket he held in his hand.

By accident, Rock Lee ran right into someone's back. A rather large black-haired man turned around. The man looked like a little like Sasuke. The Sharingan burned in his eyes. "S-sorry." Rock Lee replied obviously intimidated by the man's lack of emotion.

"Hn," was the only man's reply, then he turned around and continued looking at the 'Visine' on the shelf. He couldn't help mentally cursing Pein for forcing him to buy this stuff. Itachi (you probably already know as the man) picked up the bottle of Visine and turned it around to read the ingredients. There was a small speech on the side of the bottle. 'Get the red out.' Itachi silently read to himself and then rolled his eyes. They weren't red, it was his freakin' kekkei genkai!

Naruto walked down the aisles looking around totally confused. "Turkey. Sakura said she wanted turkey. But this stuff doesn't look like turkey." Naruto looked closely at a small package that read '_Tampons_'. Moving away from the package, Naruto replaced his disgusted look again with confusion.

Finally, after a long time, the blonde arrived at the meat department. After an argument with the person behind the counter, Naruto finally carried a large turkey away smirking at silently congratulating himself for getting only earning a few bruises.


	3. Chapter 3

**Step 3: When the Oven Breaks**

**Author's Note: I've only gotten reviews from Akane and I'd like to thank Akane a million!! So thanks Akane. I'd like to use that idea, but I have a different plan for where this is going. Thanks a million though!! **

Naruto, Rock Lee, and Sasuke arrived back at the house quickly. Sakura met them in a not so grateful way though.

"Where have you guys been?! Choji has practically eaten everything!" The pink-haired girl snatched up the grocery bags and stomped off to the kitchen. She didn't even bother to ask why Naruto was covered in bruises.

In the kitchen, Choji sat on the floor shoving chips into his mouth, one after the other. Sounds out satisfaction came from him as he munched.

Ino turned and flashed Choji a glare. "Can't you be a little more quieter when you eat?! Geez!" Choji swallowed. "Alright fine." Was the brown-haired boy's reply. But instead, Choji's crunches and munches became louder. And finally... Ino cracked.

"DAMN CHOJI!!! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO EAT SO MUCH, YOU FATSO!!!!!!"

That did it. In seconds, Choji was rolling around in a fit of rage. He rolled over anything in his path. Luckily, the food wasn't harmed. But the oven was.

"Ino did it again." Shikamaru sighed getting down from the ladder. He had gotten stuck with Kiba and Shino with decorating.

"The oven!! It's ruined!!" Sakura cried out in horror as she quickly took the turkey out. "It's not even half done." The pink-haired girl cried. "Don't worry, Sakura." An optimistic Hinata replied.

Sasuke came to the rescue. After performing a few hand-signs, he flew a HUGE ball of fire at the turkey, burning it to a crisp.

"AUGH!!!" Ino screamed, looking at the burnt piece of meat. "It's ruined!!" Hinata looked on, a sad look on her face. "Send Shikamaru out. Quick." Sakura called to Tenten. The brunette nodded in response and then ran off to get the lazy-ass.

Reluctantly, Shikamaru left for the store, and Kankuro took over his role.


	4. Chapter 4

**Step Four: NEVER Let 'THEM' Into the Kitchen**

"Finally!!! It's all done!!" Sakura sighed. She examined all of the special Thanksgiving treats that were piping hot. "The only thing we need is Shikamaru with our turkey!"

It was already 10:00 PM. "Let's go help with the decorations." Hinata smiled, and all of the girls left the kitchen.

A bored Naruto stumbled into the kitchen. "I'm STARVING. Sakura must be done by now." Kiba walked in behind him. "I know."

Akamaru roamed around the kitchen sniffing at everything. He barked at the pie and Naruto and Kiba were over there in an instant. "It.... looks so.... _good_." Naruto and Kiba replied in unison. The two drooled over the wonderful dessert and smiled brightly.

"Hey Kiba, it won't hurt to taste-test it a little." (you most likely already know where this is going XD) Naruto suggested.

"Y-yeah. Sakura never asked anyone to taste it." Kiba replied. Akamaru licked at the whipped creme a little just as Kiba took out a kunai and cut it into equal slices.

The two stuffed their faces with the delicious pie occasionally giving some to the dog that spotted it first. When they were finished, they looked down at the empty pie tin. "Uh oh... Sakura's gonna kill us." Naruto replied holding onto his neck.

The two turned to sneak out of the kitchen, but Sakura stood in their way.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TWO DO WITH THE PIE!?!!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!!"

In seconds, Kiba and Naruto were lying in a pathetic heap on the kitchen floor.

"Sakura! Can you help put this up?!" Temari called from the living room. "Okay!" Sakura called looking at the forlorn pie tin. "Gaara!! Take over!" Sakura called and left the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Step Five: If I Say My Cooking is Wonderful, then IT IS**

The red-head took on step into the kitchen and looked around at the heap containing Naruto and Kiba on the floor. Gaara looked around the place, and then walked over to the counter.

He picked up another can of pumpkin pie mix, and then prepared to make the dessert. In about thirty minutes, the spell of pie spread through the house.

Sakura walked into the kitchen and looked at the pie. It was even encased in the pie crust, but not yet cooked. The rosy-haired girl stuck a finger into the mixture, and brought it to her mouth.

She looked up at the ceiling for a while, and then turned to Gaara to give him her review. "It's good, but there's just a tad too much milk."

The green-eyed shinobi's eyes slowly slid over to glance at Sakura. The sand from the gourd on his bag suddenly began incasing Sakura in a cocoon of sand.

"What was that, you said about my cooking?" Gaara asked flexing his palm and getting ready to enclose it into a fist.

"N-nothing, Gaara! I... I love it! Just put it in the newly repaired oven and we're all set!!" Sakura stifled a nervous laugh and Gaara placed the girl on the ground.

"Good." Gaara replied, and then placed the pie in the oven.


	6. Chapter 6

**Step Six: Then We All Give Up**

**Author's Note: 'LAST CHAPTER!!!' I would like to wish everyone (especially Akane, Tentenperson, and Yumi-chan) a happy Thanksgiving!!! Thank you for supporting me with my fanfics!!! I appreciate it SO much! Happy Holidays!!- Sapphire : )**

It was finally midnight when Shikamaru returned. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN??!?!?!?!!" Naruto asked the lazy boy as he gripped onto his collar.

"At the store..." Shikamaru replied matter-of-factly. "I mean, WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!"

"I wasn't sure if I watched the stars for a while, since there were no clouds. And a few people followed me home." Shikamaru pointed behind him at an array of men (save one girl) wearing black and red coats. There were also three girls sitting there.

"Are you kidding me?!" Ino yelled. "You invited S-classed criminals over for dinner?!"

"They followed me. And this one won't let go." Shikamaru rose his hand to show a girl clinging onto him.

"Who are the three girls?" Tenten asked. "They said their names were Akane, Yumi, and Mizamega Machifadicho." (sorry, I had to do it XD I hope that's all right with you three...)

"Hello." Hinata smiled at each girl. "GIMME THE TURKEY!!" Ino snatched for the poultry and hurried off to the kitchen. She was boiling spices as she was fixing her hair, her hairband dropped into the spices. "Whoops!" Ino replied, and then she bent over and accidently knocked over a bottle of oil.

The oil spilled onto a rag, and the rag collided with the flame. And then.... BOOM!!!! There were spices (and oil) everywhere. (Akane's idea)

Everyone remained quiet. "THAT WAS AWESOME!!! HM!!!" Everyone turned to the bomber and he shrunk back into silence.

"I GIVE UP!!!" Sakura yelled. "Why don't we just give the turkey to the needy. Naruto and Kiba ate practically everything!!! So I say.... let's just order ramen."

"At twelve in the morning?" Zetsu shook his head. "Yes. If we pay Teuchi extra." Sakura replied.

So that night, everyone settled down for hot ramen. (here come the couples although this is kinda late) Sakura sat with Sasuke, Naruto sat with Hinata, Ino sat with Choji, , Itachi sat with Yumi, Kisame sat with Akane, (thank you for pointing out the mess-up Akane!) Shikamaru sat with Mizamega Machifadicho,

Deidara sat with the author (lol just kidding) and the others just sat and talked and enjoyed themselves.

And EVERYONE had a Very Merry Thanksgiving.

Owari


End file.
